<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courage of Sliver by RavenAurelieChoiseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313853">Courage of Sliver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau'>RavenAurelieChoiseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, Kissing, Licking, Love, Manhattan, Mugging, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rain, Rewrite, Sexy, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Thunder and Lightning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening as she returns home from a night out with friends, Rollins gets mugged. What sounds like the beginning to one of the episodes is fortunately diffused by her police instincts. Amanda's injuries aren't too serious and she's released after a few hours.<br/>Sonny just wants to bring his girlfriend home and comfort her on this stormy night in Manhattan. Amanda wishes to forget what happened by losing herself in Carisi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. &amp; Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courage of Sliver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*There is a small note of warning: there's a mention of Amanda's mugging and to her bruises and cuts. Nothing overly graphic. The story begins when they're already back at Carisi's apartment.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Worry often gives a slight thing a big shadow.” </p><p>_<br/><br/>The entire sky overhead seemed to tremble, a pit of baled dread. Lightning gashed the sky in two, the thunder following it so violently it shook parapets and made small animals cower in fear.<br/>The barometer read ridiculous, Sonny’s brain fizzling and his body ablaze. </p><p>He had finally gotten her down. What a fucking mess these past ten hours had been. On some level he wasn’t surprised- in their line of work, things in their lives just never equated to simple arithmetic. Events would almost always be riding the wrong edge of trouble. <br/>But this hadn't happened on the job, dammit. </p><p>In the dim light he was a protective shadow over Amanda, stroking her damp, tawny hair. Perhaps, similar to pet therapy, being near her, listening to her now regular breathing, it would somehow instill some peace in him. In this moment, aside from the one outdoors shaking Manhattan, there was also a tempest rising in his core.<br/>One he didn’t and couldn’t allow to consume him. <br/><br/>Amanda had been sleeping soundly for the past two hours. Having refused any medication, he slipped her some Valerian drops in a water. He hoped at least this natural remedy would help her relax.<br/>It was most likely just exhaustion and adrenalin withdrawal, though, that had finally made her nod off.<br/>The stinging in her hand would keep her up for sure tomorrow, and even though he knew her reasons for refusing the Percocet, she looked so exhausted from crying he thought he’d try to convince her into taking at least half once she woke.<br/><br/>Carisi was still in shock over what had happened. Amanda had gone out for drinks for a friend’s birthday. He had been going over paperwork for a case when he got the call. His heart literally dropped to his feet.<br/>The rest was like navigating through a nightmare blindfolded.<br/><br/>As soon as she saw him appear in the ER, Amanda had flung herself into his arms, her tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes a testament to her fear. She appeared even smaller to him then, fragile as he picked her up, her frame disappearing in his embrace.<br/>The sobbing was a spear in his chest. He wished nothing more than to take her home, make her mislay this awful memory even if for just a few hours. </p><p>The scene was still so fresh in his mind his chest heaved. He prayed to God to help him control his rage.</p><p>“Breathe” he told himself. But another, darker Sonny inside him muttered, “Fuck that. Someone hurt your girl.”<br/>That was unfortunately true. Some asshole looking for a score had attacked Amanda on her way back to her apartment. She was thrown to the ground and beaten. If she hadn’t the instincts of a cop, if she hadn’t fought back, he might have raped her as well. The bruises on her thighs told that story by themselves.<br/><br/>The way he saw it, there was very little “calming down” to do. What was necessary was some smashing. Yet Carisi knew all too well he had to regain control. If nothing else, he didn’t want to upset her further by letting her see him like this. <br/>This rage coursing through him was all too familiar- his anger issues were no secret. But as ADA now, he wasn’t permitted emotions like this. Not for personal reasons.</p><p>All the thoughts he shouldn’t have been having raced through his mind as he watched the rain drops relentlessly beat against the pane.<br/>He hadn’t been there to protect her.<br/>Why her?!  Why was she the target?<br/>There was a war waging within him, two sides that were both dangerously harmful. Self-loathing and homicidal urges. Right now the latter were winning. </p><p>He willed himself to make positive considerations. Sonny was so proud of her. She was so much stronger than she seemed to strangers. He was aware of all the muck and mire out of which his love had pulled herself. Despite all that, Rollins was still an amazing human being. Amanda didn’t let all the evil poison her like he often did. <br/>She didn’t deserve this. <br/><br/>Sonny held her tighter, a bear hug from behind. Her frame folded in on itself. Carisi was careful not to squeeze too much. He reached over, his large hand taking hers, engulfing it. </p><p>The scrapes were still fresh. Her thumb was swollen. He told himself they needed to see a doctor tomorrow, but for now her body and mind begged sleep. <br/>Carisi raised the fingers slowly to his chapped lips and kissed the scratches. He wanted to remove all her pain; take it as his own. He lived with tons daily, all his demons accompanied him everywhere.<br/>What was a little more?</p><p>Amanda rolled onto her back, mumbling something incomprehensible. She was wearing only a tank top and panties, having thrown herself into bed after her shower. <br/>He studied her body, battered and bruised. Her knee was badly skinned. Her biceps had finger marks. The longer he looked, the angrier he became. His nostrils flared and his jaw tensed.<br/>The only thing that bastard had spared was her face, probably because he didn’t have time to strike there. She had instinctively curled up into a ball. </p><p>Carisi held on, curling his fingers into her shirt. He wouldn't leave her side no matter what.<br/>_</p><p>Her chest rose and fell steadily as he combed some locks from her face and touched his cool cheek to hers. </p><p>A vibration in his pocket startled him. His arm crept back, pulled the phone with his right hand and read the name.<br/>It was Benson.<br/>Swiping his thumb across, he whispered.<br/>“Hi Liv. Yeah, I’m here with her, she finally fell asleep..... I don’t know. It’s so fucked up. ...Yeah, thanks. I know. The girls are with the sitter, she's gonna stay all night. I’ll keep you posted. She said she’ll go down to the station tomorrow.  I swear to you, we have to find who did this otherwise it’ll be me ripping his fucking heart out in some back alley.”</p><p>Amanda stirred. </p><p>“Liv, I think she’s waking up. I’ll call you later. I promise you, I’ll take care of her. Tell Fin and Kat it’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>Amanda shifted position and slowly opened her eyes, blinking the daze away. She found him smiling down on her, cerulean eyes ablaze.<br/>“Hey kitten. You’re back.” </p><p>“Hey baby. I must have dozed off. What a wonderful sight to wake up to.”  </p><p>He leaned down and pressed his mouth softly on her lips. “How you feelin’?” </p><p>Stretching an arm over her head, she gave him a wan smile. “I’ve been better..but I’ll survive.”<br/>He knew she would. Nothing would keep her down. </p><p>“I know. I know. Do you need anything? Want some water?”</p><p>She replied with two words. “Only you.” </p><p>“I love you,” was his response. "You had me worried, Amanda."<br/>He had a lump in his throat he couldn’t swallow down. Cupping her cheek, he bent to peck her again.<br/>"I'm sorry, baby." <br/><br/>She tugged on his shirt, lips parted. Their tongues merged in a sweet tangle of desire. Carisi was absorbed by her, searching the recesses of her mouth with impelling strokes.<br/><br/>“Mmm,” she mewled, clasping around his neck. Sonny’s arms held her tight, their kiss deepening further.<br/>“I want you, Sonny,” Amanda breathed, the air hot against his neck. A libidinous grin tiptoed across her face.<br/>“’Manda-” he protested. “Baby...you’ve been through so much. Are you sure you want to?” <br/><br/>Amanda winked, pool eyes sparkling. “I <em>said</em> I want you, Sonny…” her voice trailed off.  She bit into his pout like it was a piece of dried fruit.<br/>A low groan rumbled in his chest.<br/><br/>His taste was what she needed. Familiar and sweet. His body the only comfort she craved right now. Amanda didn’t feel safe anywhere else. Her soul finally relaxed now that he was here.<br/><br/>With her right hand still at the back of his neck, her left moved between his legs. Even though all of her ached, the tightness coiling in her body spoke louder.<br/>Jesus, the heat and hardness emanating from where she grabbed over his jeans made hot blood rush to her pussy. <br/><br/>“Touch me,” she begged.<br/>Sonny broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes. “I’ll be gentle, kitten.”<br/><br/>His words trailed off as his mouth drew a path down the cord of her neck. She arched her back slightly in response. Nimble fingers raised her top over her head, the fabric stretched out over the mounds of her breasts.<br/>Her ample bosom bounced, her arms drawing him near. Sonny dragged the pads of his digits up her sides, licking her left nipple, already hard.<br/><br/>His left hand cupped her there, bringing her breast closer as he suckled.<br/>“Oh fuck,” she threw her head back, nails leaving crimson tracks on his back.<br/>His pelvis moved an inch...she rubbed his cock through the flaps. Sonny whimpered at the touch, heartbeat thrumming in his ears.</p><p>Amanda’s skin flushed with heat and tingled all over as he moved from her right breast down the middle of her stomach.<br/>“Ugh,” she lamented, carding her fingers into his hair.<br/><br/>Carisi could feel her body react to his touch. She was getting so wet for him, he could smell the arousal in the air and fuck if it didn’t get him even harder. The pressure had moved from his pounding head down to his pulsating cock, now painfully erect.  <br/>“Please…” she came apart.<br/>His teeth nipped over the band of her underwear, grazing her hip bone as he licked his way down her legs, bringing her damp panties down with him.  <br/><br/>Sonny wanted to kiss every single bruise and scrape. And he did. He made his way up her shins, all flutters of kisses, feather light. Next were her knees and lower thighs, painstakingly slow. </p><p>Amanda was melting beneath him, her weight limp against the mattress. When he reached her upper thighs, her fingers lovingly ran through his shock of dark blond hair.<br/><br/>“Kiss me there.” Amanda’s legs fell apart, lifting her hips. Her milky thighs, tainted only by the bruises, trembled from the painful ache. Sonny took in the beauty of her mauve bloom, parting her slick folds with his fingers.<br/>"You're so wet for me."<br/><br/>“Son-“ she moaned when he blew on her opening. “You’re perfect,” he uttered, voice coated in lust. Sucking gently on her deep pink petals, his tongue plunged inside her.<br/><br/>“Oh baby yes...” was all she could manage between her sighs of pleasure. He knew exactly how she liked it. Three fingers coaxed her opening as he circled and sucked on her clit with his tongue.<br/>“Fuck Sonny like that,” she urged him on, bucking into him.<br/><br/>The throbbing in his pants was unbearable, but Carisi wasn’t focusing on his needs. Instead he made all his movements deliberately languid, teasing her into delight.</p><p>After a while he could tell that she was close, Amanda was nearly screaming now, the sheets sprouting from between her fingers, knuckles nearly white.<br/>He adjusted his speed. He licked her length-wise, slowly and deliberately, only to pummel her clit as his fingers continued to drive her impending explosion.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Sonny, I’m coming!”<br/>He pulled out just in time, catching her orgasm on his tongue as Amanda squirted his face. The first spurt was a fountain, the next two sprayed him.<br/>His name was a litany on her lips, her walls squeezing on his tongue as he drank from her.<br/>“Oh my god,” she panted, bracketed his head. “Oh my god, baby...”<br/><br/>When her shaking subsided, his face moist with her dew, Carisi gazed up at her, resting his head on her smooth triangle. His fingers crept along her inner thighs, enjoying how creamy her flesh was there.<br/>“Baby that was amazing”, she purred. “Come here...come here...” she beckoned him with arms outstretched. </p><p>Lightning struck somewhere as it lit up the room. The storm raged on, but now it was their time. </p><p>Amanda sat up, leaning over his sculpted chest. Her mouth trailed kisses down the center of his torso as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. It was the same one she had given him for his birthday a month ago.<br/>It fell to the floor in a whisper of fabric.<br/><br/>Amanda slinked down, inebriated by him.  She kissed his belly, following the trail of hair with her scalding tongue. He tasted briny, probably because he’d showered that morning and hadn’t had the time to change clothes. Her mouth stopped at his open jeans.</p><p>He looked at her in awe, eyes half-lidded. Despite all their time together, he could not believe how fortunate he was to have met such a lovely creature. She loved him passionately through thick and thin. And in the NYPD, it was almost always more thick.</p><p>She pulled on the stiff material, revealing his boxers, which were now sticky with pre-cum. He helped her remove them, one hand liberating his engorged cock while the other slid his pants off. Sonny almost sighed in relief and pleasure at his nakedness.</p><p>She positioned herself better and lay along his side, taking pressure off her damaged knee. His enormous dick was encased in her right hand, which was stroking him from hilt to crown. A deep groan escaped him as her lips wrapped around the glans, tongue passing under his foreskin. <br/>“Baby, shit... But I- I don’t want you to...”  <br/>“Hush..” she cut him off, blue eyes blown dark in lust.<br/><br/>He needed this as much as she did and nothing would keep her from pleasuring him, not even the aches in her body. <br/>Licking his shaft, she ran her flattened tongue along the vein. Her left palm cupped his balls while she slid him down her throat to the base.<br/>“Oh God,” he drew in a sharp breath. She felt heavenly. </p><p>Amanda breathed heavy through her nose, her head bobbed up and down. She felt empowered, feeling him writhe beneath her. He tasted so good, it was making her drip again.<br/>Her hand choked the shaft, hollowing out her cheeks as she moved upon him.<br/><br/>Sonny wanted to cum down her throat so badly, but he desired to be inside her more.<br/>His fingers left her hair where they had been resting, and gently nudged her off. The want in his voice hid nothing.<br/>“Lie back, baby. I want to be with you, feel you. Just let me take over now.”</p><p>She did as he asked, stretching out like a feline. She deliberately splayed her legs as far as they would go, the hairless paradise awaiting him on full display.<br/>For the moment Amanda had forgotten her ordeal and the naughty cat was back. She stared lustfully at his glistening penis, the foreskin pulled back enough to show the pre-come beading.<br/><br/>Sonny’s eyes smoldered. Her lips, both above and below, were dewy. Bright pink and swollen.<br/>Amanda couldn’t have looked sexier. Fuck, the phantom warmth of her pussy on his tongue still seared his flesh.<br/><br/>He felt a surge of emotion again, and when he saw that little black opening between her folds clench for him in raw desire...he lost himself. <br/>He gave himself a couple strokes, lower lip sucked up into his mouth.<br/>“You want me, baby?”<br/>Amanda was ready to surrender. Lacquered fingertips stole down, pulling apart her pussy lips, coated in her juices to the knuckles.<br/>“I want you, Sonny,” she mewled, making a porn noise. “<em>We </em>want you.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, Amanda…”<br/>His muscular shoulders stretched as Sonny stayed his arms on each side of her. His mouth teased hers open. One delicious move of the pelvis and his cock tunneled into her.<br/>Jesus Christ, she was dripping wet. </p><p>When he hit her cervix she gasped. Her sex was tight and fiery, something to lose your mind over!<br/>His member moved steadily, calculated to complement her hips bucking into him. Their sweat mingled as their bodies moved in time.<br/>Amanda’s nails dug into his back as she cried his name ..” Son ...oh god Son!”</p><p>The slick sound of him going in deep had him grunting like a primitive beast. Her body rocked against him- Amanda begged him to go harder, faster.<br/>His appetite for her was ravenous. Sonny lifted her up with ease and positioned her on his lap. Legs wide, she grabbed the headboard, riding him in total abandon as he fondled her breasts. He pinched her nipples and bit into her shoulder as she rubbed her clit vigorously.  <br/><br/>“Baby, I’m getting close…” she stuttered.<br/>“Me too,” he replied from behind a veil of blinding ecstasy.</p><p>The explosion came for both of them like the bolt of lightning in the sky outside. He came hard, and copiously, and the more her pussy convulsed the more she seemed to milk out of him. The pleasure was disorientating. Her toes curled against his legs as his hands explored the hollow of her back.<br/><br/>The scent of their lovemaking hung in the air. Amanda fell against him, completely spent. In the final throes, she had shouted so loud he had clamped his hand over her mouth.<br/>They lay holding each other until their breathing calmed. After some time, side by side, naked and sweaty, Sonny intertwined his fingers with hers, planting featherlike kisses on her hands.<br/>She was beaming, and God as his witness, his heart was about to burst in his chest.<br/><br/>“Sonny,” Amanda sibilated.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I love you, Sonny.”<br/>He pressed his forehead to hers, the salty essence of sex on their lips as they kissed.<br/><br/>The storm had faded away, and a silence pervaded the room. He was playing with an idea in his mind, something that had been germinating there for months.<br/>A dazzling smile painted itself across his face. The words finally made their way to his mouth. <br/><br/>“Amanda?” he asked, rubbing his thumb under her eyelid. <br/>“Yes, baby?” she whispered, leaning into the touch. <br/>“Would you marry me?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been writing a lot for Sons of Anarchy lately and I needed to take a break, I was seeing reapers everywhere! haha!<br/>I am digging the sexual tension between them, and I've watched the show in its entirety, so it was a pleasure to adventure into this story. It's actually a rewrite, adapted to work better in this setting as I wasn't satisfied with it where it had been set before. </p><p>This is probably the only male-female pairing I ship! It's my first fic for SVU so please be kind.<br/>Feel free and encouraged to leave kudos, comments, even if it's just two words. I enjoy engaging with my readers very much! Thank you for taking your time on this, much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>